Nowadays, a liquid crystal display device comprises a first substrate, a second substrate disposed relative to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the first substrate and the second substrate. A plurality of pixel units disposed at one side of the second substrate near the first substrate. The pixel units at least comprises a gate layer, a gate insulating layer, a data layer, a pixel electrode layer and a common electrode laminated therein, where an insulating layer is disposed between the pixel electrode layer and the common electrode layer. The gate layer and the data layer relative to the translucent in the pixel unit are etched. The gate layer and pixel electrode layer relative to the area between the two neighboring translucent areas are etched. The gate layer is used for disposing data line. A data layer is used for disposing the data line and comprises source traces and drain traces.
When manufacturing the second substrate, the broken line issue usually exists in the data line of the data layer on the second substrate. It results in the situation that the liquid crystal device after assembling has uneven color or obscure and the product yield is low.